Gorach Kits
To use any of these kits, the player must first purchase the "Gorach" kit. The prerequisites for all of these kits is having "Gorach" and must be purchased on character creation. Additionally, the character is assigned to the "Gorach" group. Gorach :Cost: 1 :Abilities: Strong, Tough :Effects: -3 to all manipulation and army charisma rolls (except the Intimidation and Coercion Manipulation effects) with non-Gorach. May never purchase the any Mystic Abilities or kits which have them. All soldiers abilities they purchase or in kits which they purchase must also be gorach. :Note: May not purchase any Kit from the Magical Creature group. Gorach Massive :Cost: 3 :Abilities: Massive, Strong x3, Tough x2, Hurl :Effects: None Gorach Pusstial :Cost: 3 :Abilities: Regeneration :Effects: Ignore all positive modifiers for social rolls. May never purchase Charisma Abilities, Command Abilities or kits which have either. Gorach Four Armed :Cost: 2 :Abilities: Four Armed :Effects: None Gorach Two Skull :Cost: 2 :Abilities: Two Headed :Effects: Reduce TP by 2. Gorach Spikeling :Cost: 2 :Abilities: Bone Spikes :Effects: Increase defense by 1. May never purchase Charisma Abilities. May not wear armor. Gorach Gutcursed :Cost: 2 :Abilities: Choose 1: Gut Maw, Great Eye or Tendrils :Effects: Reduce HP by 2. May not wear armor. Gorach Slasher :Cost: 1 :Abilities: Great Claws, Shred :Effects: May not wield weapons or shields Gorach Wretch :Cost: 1 :Abilities: Any 1 magic ability, Determined x2 :Effects: Reduce Brutality by 2. Movement costs an additional 2 TP per square. Ignore the mystic abilities restriction for this ability. Instead of drawing mana or spending TP to pay for the mana cost, Gorach Wretchs must randomly pay HP to cast these spells. Roll and pay that much health. Your mana draw is treated as double your result. This damage my only be healed between sessions. Gorach Warhound :Cost: 3 :Abilities: Savage x2, Weapon Specialization, Brutal Combat :Effects: -5 to all manipulation and army charisma rolls (except the Intimidation and Coercion Manipulation effects) with non-Gorach. +1 to all charisma rolls with Gorach. :Note: Does not have to be purchased on character creation. Gorach Blood Snout :Cost: 4 :Abilities: Savage, Sprint, Charge x3, Overrun :Effects: -6 to all all manipulation and army charisma rolls (except the Intimidation and Coercion Manipulation effects) with non-Gorach. +1 to all charisma rolls with Gorach. :Note: Does not have to be purchased on character creation. Gorach Soul Bleeder :Cost: 4 :Abilities: Any 4 magic abilities. :Effects: Ignore the mystic abilities restriction for these 4 abilities. Instead of drawing mana or spending TP to pay for the mana cost, Gorach Soul Bleeders must spend HP to cast these spells. Each 1 HP spent acts as 1 mana drawn. HP spent this way may only be healed by time passing. This damage may only be healed between sessions. X values may be spent with any amount of HP. This may be used in addition to the Gorach Wretch's mana draw effect, but you must use this effect first. :Note: Does not have to be purchased on character creation. Twisted Secrets :Cost: 3 :Abilities: Any 2 magic abilities :Effects: This ability may be purchased any number of times. Ignore the mystic abilities restriction for these 2 abilities and the Empowered Magic and Hastened Magic abilities. Whenever you pay 1 or more life to effectively draw mana, increase your effective draw by 1. This may not more then double your effective mana draw. :Note: Does not have to be purchased on character creation. Requires Gorach Soul Bleeder. Gorach Warchief :Cost: 5 :Abilities: Command, Twisted Horde x3, Leadership, Rousing Speech, Respect :Effect: +2 to all charisma rolls with Gorach. :Note: Does not have to be purchased on character creation. Category:Kits